Just Becuase It Used To Be
by mysteryteenagelover
Summary: ...doesn't mean it can be again. Does it? Ryan. Marissa. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Marissa could just make out the silhouette of Ryan's face in the darkness, not three inches from her own. A second later, the image was lost as her eyes fluttered closed to the feel of her boyfriend's lips on her own, familiar and safe. His hands pushed her singlet up, travelling over her honeyed skin, stroking, touching and caressing. Ryan's naked torso lowered until she felt his warm weight pressing down on her breasts…

She felt her hair touch her bare shoulders as Ryan's hands swept it away from her face, so he could kiss her chin, her neck and her chest. His tongue dipped in between her lips, and her weight shifted onto her side. Ryan's firm, gentle hands pushed her singlet up and over her head, dropping his lips to hers as soon as the fabric was out of the way…

Ryan's hands travelled all over her body, touching her softly everywhere, while she kissed Ryan on every piece of exposed skin that she could find. Her hands gripped his shoulders; the pool glimmered through the window through the dim light. All of a sudden, the darkness became complete, and to her confusion, she heard her own voice echo through the pool house…

"It's hard to believe that after everything we've been through there's nothing left to say…"

Marissa Cooper's eyes snapped open. For a moment, she just lay there, chest heaving up and down, trying to make sense of everything in her dream. Finally, at a total loss, she turned her cell over and over in her hands, finally flipping it open and calling Summer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Is it bad to burn on top of a peel?" Summer wondered out loud?

"Yeah…haven't you asked me that before?"

"Listen, sweetie, you need to calm down. One dream … what is that worth, really? I mean, I dream about Seth like, _all_ the time."

"You're dating him!" Marissa almost cried.

"Well, there's no Volchek anymore, is there?" Summer asked.

"Well, no, but…"

"So what's stopping you?"

"Sum, in three sentences you've changed your mind from telling me that it means nothing to telling me to go for it?"

"Marissa, it's … no, well … it's just that I haven't seen you like … this … in ages."

"Like what?"

"Like … it's ten in the morning, you're not drunk and you're not stoned. And we're hanging out again like old times."

"Not having Volchek to get me drunk makes that a whole lot easier. Besides, there's a reason that Ryan and I didn't work the last time, and bringing all that up again just seems pointless, especially if someone's just going to get hurt all over again."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Seth, Ryan, you two can help me set up for the charity function, right?"

"Ah mother, my poor back still hasn't recovered from the non-yard half-charity fake-garage sale."

"Seth, that was a more than a year ago."

"Ryan, you're salting my game…"

"Good, so I'll see you both at the club at twelve."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Seth? There's something I have to – wait! What are you doing here?

"The heavy lifting."

"With those chicken arms? You couldn't even lift me."

"You want to put money on that, my little Summer?"

"No!" Summer squealed as she was _almost _hoisted into the air by Seth, "I need to tell you something!"

"I'm listening," groaned Seth, trying to put Summer down without hurting either of them.

"It's Coop. She –"

"Summer, are you distracting Seth from the heavy lifting?"

"Ryan. Um … hi."

"What were you going to tell me?" Seth asked, turning back to Summer.

"Oh, um … Sandy wants you out back."

Barely a minute has passed before a very confused Seth reappeared.

"Sandy isn't even –"

"Marissa's into Ryan again."

"Um…he's – _what_?"

"I just thought you should know. I mean, you live with Ryan, so I thought you…"

"Summer, you _know_ I can't keep a secret. What the – hang on! You _want_ him to know, you want them together."

"Well, it's just that Marissa seems so much happier now, and … you know what, forget it."

"_Forget _it? Summer, you know I can't – wait!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Are you _sure_ that was what she said? I mean, you were surrounded by the heavy lifting, maybe it…"

"Ryan, I know that I'm not a fan of the heavy lifting, but I know what Summer said…Ryan? I'm still here, you know. I know you're a fan of the broody, staring into the distance thing, but…"

"I think – in a way – I've been hoping that I'd hear you say that…"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'

**I know, this is really, **_**really**_** short but I will post the next and final chapter up really, **_**really**_** soon and it will be AWESOMELY good. Promise. **

"I'm sorry. Um…what? You _want _that? With the Marissa and the Volchek and the drama?"

Ryan paced the pool house, throwing a well-aimed hook at the punching bag that still hung from the ceiling. He made sure Seth didn't see the blood that darkened his knuckles as he turned back around.

"I don't want the Volchek and I don't want the drama. I just want..."

It was even a surprise to him when he heard himself say it, but as soon as he had voiced it he was certain. He knew.

"Well, that's great. Me and Summer…you and Marissa…It'll be just like it used to be"

But even as he told himself how certain he was, another voice came into his head. And it made the most sense.

_Just because it used to be doesn't mean it can be again_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sorry," Marissa apologized in the general direction of the person she had just bumped into, and then,

"Oh…" as she realised who it was. In a flash everything came back to her; the way they had left it and the heartache she had carried around for so long and the way she had found to deal with it. And unbidden, tears welled in her eyes at the sight of the person who had caused it all.

"Hey…hey…come here," Ryan's strong arms tried to comfort her, leaning against the Bait Shop door, but she pushed him away, still crying. But Ryan was stronger, and eventually Marissa gave up and broke down, head against his familiar chest and her tears falling on his shirt. His arms held her as she sobbed until, to her surprise, she felt better.

"What's wrong?" he asked her gently. When she focused her eyes on a spot far away over his shoulder and it became obvious she wasn't going to tell him, he put two fingers under her chin to make her look at him. And when Ryan looked into her eyes, something stirred deep inside him; memories and thought and feelings brought to the surface by the girl he had cared so much about for so long.

Such a long time ago.

Without even meaning to, he leant in and kissed her on the lips. Her surprise meant that she didn't move for several moments. When she did, she kissed him back with surprising strength and passion. But into her thoughts crept the memories she had tried to suppress.

_You spent all last year trying to drag me down into your messed up life…_

_It's hard to believe that after everything we've been through there's nothing left to say…_

_Just leave me alone…_

She tore her lips away and ran. Away from Ryan, away from her feelings and away from everything she'd wanted for so long.


End file.
